Orihime's Letter Revelations
by RIKOREN
Summary: An IchiHime Love story. Orihime has left Karakura town, but she didn't leave without telling Ichigo. Orihime feels that she can't be in Karakura when Ichigo is in love with Rukia. She decides to leave and leaves Ichigo her Letter Revelation. She explains what she did that night before Hueco Mundo and hopes he understands. Will Ichigo bring Orihime back, or will he be too late?
1. Orihime's Letter

Orihime's Letter

* * *

As Orihime stared out at the peaceful moon, all she could think about was Ichigo. The way he smiled at her, the way his deep chocolate brown eyes twinkled at her, his spiky orange hair begged to be touched by her soft fingers.

But Orihime couldn't have that.

Ichigo was in love with Rukia and they should be happy. That was why Orihime was leaving Karakura Town, to give the happy couple a chance. Only yesterday Orihime saw Ichigo carrying dozens of red roses into his home, no doubt Rukia was waiting for him there.

Orihime's vision blurred with tears as she remembered the letter she left on Ichigo's doorstep. She had written it with shaky hands. It read:

_Ichigo_

_If you are reading this, then I am probably already gone, but I couldn't go without saying goodbye to you, whether it was in person or it was written down on paper. _

_I don't know what you must think of me right now, you probably have the scowl on your face, that scowl that scared me when you bumped me over that day. In truth Ichigo, I can't stay, knowing Rukia is your happy ending. Call me selfish, but I want you for myself. I love you Ichigo, and it took all of my courage just to write it down, let alone say it. _

_You don't remember this, but that day, before I left for Hueco Mundo. I healed your injuries, but when I did, I wanted to do something, something I so badly wanted to do with all my heart. I wanted to kiss you. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't. Because I was too scared of what might happen. But now I understand. I hope you're happy with Rukia, and I hope you have many happy beginnings. _

_Arigato Ichigo._

Orihime rested against the bus stop and waited for the beginning of the end.

* * *

Ichigo read the letter Orihime had left for him, his eyes swimming with tears. How did she get to that harebrained conclusion that Rukia and himself were dating?! Only Orihime would think that!

He began to become angry.

Those roses were for Orihime! Not Rukia!

She should have kissed him before she left!

He should have held her close when he bumped her, and kissed her knee.

He should have told her that he loved her.

Now, she was gone and there was no more Orihime. No more weird cooking, no more bubbly personality, no more heartwarming giggles, no more gorgeous gray eyes.

Orihime was gone.

Rain started to drip all around Ichigo, flattening his spiky hair to his head, his clothes sticking to his body as the letter fluttered from his hand and to the concrete floor. Ichigo's legs gave out and he gave a scream of pure anguish, tears mingled with the rain. Ichigo cried his heart and soul out. He only cried this much when his mother died.

He had been left behind again.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo wailed, his heart tearing into small tiny pieces.

Long after the tears subsided, Ichigo was filled with a sense of determination.

He wouldn't let Orihime leave, like his mother.

He wouldn't let her go.

And when he had Orihime in his arms, he would tell her how much he loves her, give her the roses, kiss her, and make sweet love to her all night.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**This is my first fanfiction story! So please follow and do whatever you guys do on here. I'm really new to this!**

**:D**

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN :)**

ere...


	2. Ichigo

The rain pelted down on the orange haired Substitie Soul Reaper as he Flash Stepped his way all over Karakura Town. He couldn't feel Orihime's gentle Spiritual Pressure anywhere, it frustrated as well as horrified him that she'd be already gone. But then he felt the presence of something before he heard its roar.

The roar of a Hollow.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled, whirling around to face the lion type of Hollow, its black mane lifting aorund the white lion designed mask. the Hollows body giantic and inside the gigantic paw, was a few tiny strands...of auburn hair.

Orihime's hair.

The hollow was tracking Orihime! Ichigo could never allow that Hollow to devour his one true love's soul.

"_**Gets**_-" Ichigo was moments away from performing his **_Getsuga Tensho_** when the Hollow hit Ichigo with the full force of it's strength. "Garh!" Ichigo grunted and soared through the air, the Hollow roared with triumph. _'He overpowered me! Damn it! I need to save Orihime, she needs to be safe!" _He mentally conversed with himself.

A voice trickled into his mind. _'Well, King. Long time no speak. Let me help you defeat this Hollow and save precious Orihime.' _

_'You're back?!" _Ichigo yelled at his Hollow.

_'Did you think that losing your Soul Reaper powers got rid of me? When you got your Fullbring, I've been back. I coulda done better with killing Ginjo, but your too righteous.' _

_'Help me out damn you!' _

It was then, Ichigo touched his face, his Spiritual Pressure changed and become stronger, his black Spiritual Pressure inflamed his face. A Hollow mask hid Ichigo's facial features.

_'Hahahahahahahaha!'_

The maniacal laugh his Hollow made, echoed Ichigo's.

He was back.

* * *

Orihime felt it. Felt Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure.

It was different.

Orihime felt the presence of a Hollow. The only explanation that made sense! Ichigo was fighting a Hollow

"ICHIGO!" She screamed, running in the direction of his overwhelming Spiritual Pressure, her panic for Ichigo dominated her thoughts of leaving. Ichigo needed her to heal him after his fight.

Ichigo needed her.

_Ichigo..._

_Ichigo..._

_Ichigo!_

Orihime soon saw the fighting and she saw Ichigo

His face..

Not face...

Hollow mask!

Ichigo was a Vizard again!?

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is Chapter 2 of the Orihime+Ichigo Love Story. Give me some ideas of what I could do next and I will put them into effect.**

**A huge shout out to Ichihime Kurosaki! For giving me a big warm welcome and helping me out! May have just met you today but your awesome as!**

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN! :)**


	3. The Sky Cries Memories

_The Sky Cries Memories_

* * *

"You're finished!" Ichigo shouted in his Vizard voice, his battle cry barreled into Orihime, her heart sped at the terrifying sound. Ichigo was battered and bloody, but he kept fighting. Even though he must have been exhausted. Then Ichigo made a mistake, he looked over to where Orihime was and his gold eyes stared at her, widening when her soft gray met his.

The Hollow struck.

With one giant paw, he punched Ichigo, the mask crumbled into tiny pieces and Ichigo flew back from the impact. The Hollow went in for the final blow.

Orihime screamed. "ICHIGO!" Her _**Santen Kesshun** _blocked the Hollow's attack upon Ichigo but then it just shifted it's attention upon her.

"Another tasty soul?" The Hollow asked rhetorically, the Hollow once again roared and lunged for Orihime. But she was ready, she faced her opponent with a strong demeanor and used her _**Koten** __**Zanshun**_, aiming her technique right at the hollow. Tsubaki took his opportunity, his power stronger as Orihime grew even more enraged at the pain the Hollow inficted on her Ichigo.

Tsubaki flew straight at the Hollow, his tiny wings cutting the air like small little blades. He flew into the Hollow's hole and sliced the Hollow in half with the shield, as the Hollow disappeared, Tsubaki flew back into the snowdrop hairpin. Orihime immediately used her _**Soten Kesshun**_ and it immediately enveloped Ichigo in it's healing warmth, it levitated Ichigo to the ground safely and the soft hum of her power rang through her, giving her the power of speech.

"Ichigo..a-are you okay?" Her soft lips trembled as she spoke, her gray eyes swimming with delicate tears as her mistake nearly cost Ichigo his life.

"Orihime..please don't cry. I didn't know that Hollow would be that strong. Even in my Vizard form I couldn't beat it. Am I worthy enough to protect you?" He asked brokenly, his voice sounded weary, tired, as if he was too tired to go on, even though Orihime's healing was surely re-energizing him.

"This time, I was able to save you. I wasn't captured, I wasn't injured. I protected you."

Ichigo smiled at her soft voice, her presence soothed his ravaged soul and knit the pieces of his heart together. "Orihime...about that letter.."

Orihime sighed, waiting for him to say it was true. That he _was _in love with Rukia and he could never love her.

"It's not true. I don't love Rukia, we _are _just friends, nothing else. _I _love you _Orihime. _Only you. The flowers were for you, it was supposed to be a surprise, it's Valentines Day today and I bought you a dozen roses and teddy bear for Enraku." Ichigo explained and had to gasp for air once he was done, his heart swelled with his feelings, knowing he would burst if she said the three words that meant so much to him.

"Ichigo.."

"Yes?"

"Ichigo..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Ichigo's heart burst.

"My Orihime."

The gold healing power faded and Ichigo pulled Orihime into his newly healed arms and he pulled her chin up, his lips came down and tasted hers softly, Orihime tasted of a heady aroma, of wildflowers and chocolate, a warm summers day, a fire in the middle of a cold winter's night.

His love.

His woman.

His Orihime Inoue.

* * *

**RIKOREN here! I'm here to tell you that I will be writing more, more of their adventures and mistakes in their relationship! Review and Follow! Tell me some more ideas I could do for this new love story.**

**Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo. _**

**RIKOREN :)  
**


	4. A New Beginning A New Enemy

**A New Beginning. A New Enemy**

* * *

Orihime was sitting down underneath the large trees protective leaves, her body feeling the warmth of the hot sun, yet the breeze was cool against her porcelain skin. She was happy, surrounded by her friends: Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji and the others, then she saw a head of orange hair, usual scowling face and deep brown eyes that made her think of chocolate and red bean paste with bread and sat next to Orihime and she rested her head against his shoulder, her auburn red hair intertwined with his bright ginger. Ichigo's scowl slid off his face, a wondrous smile replacing it as he leaned down pressed his lips against Orihime's forehead, her cinnamon shampoo wafted into his nostrils and he smiled at the familiar scent, bathing his senses in her.

"Orihime." Ichigo said formally, as if talking to a princess from a faraway land.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said excitedly, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, her cheeks coloured themselves with a light punk hue that made her look almost adorable.

Ichigo pulled Orihime into his lap, wrapping his arms around her elegant waist to hold her in place. Orihime self-consciously kissed Ichigo's cheek and her cheeks went even darker, exposing her emotions. Tatsuki was fighting with Chizuru as always, having thrown Chizuru onto the ground after having hugged Orihime inappropriately. Uryuu was eating his food silently, staring at Orihime longingly, everyone -except Orihime- knew that Uryuu had pined over Orihime for a long time, longer than Ichigo had realised that he had feelings for Orihime.

Chad was being a man of few words, as per usual, grunting everytime Keigo was saying something that no doubt involved another imaginary girlfriend of his, and Mizuiro was kindly reminding _'Mr Asano' _that he had no such girlfriend.

They were all in their senior years and they all relaxed in the sun and shade, everything was fine, until Ichigo caught the presence of a Hollow. "RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, ripping Kon from his bag, swirled his hand around while he looked for the small pill and once he got it, he swallowed the Mod Soul, Ichigo glided out of his body as Kon fell to the floor in a temporary state of paralysis. Rukia had done the same and she ran ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo looked to see Orihime but she refused to look at him.

"Orihime, I-"

"Just go Ichigo. Go with _Rukia._" Orihime said, jealousy oozing from every single pore on Orihime's body, she got up, brushed the leaves and dirt off before walking away from Ichigo, her hair blew in the wind and he smelled her unique scent once again, his Hollow licked his lips and for one second Ichigo thought of leaving Rukia with the task of killing the Hollow, but he had a job as a Substitute Soul Reaper and self-appointed protecter of Karakura Town.

Kon ran after Orihime to accompany her to her next class and Ichigo flew away, but not before seeing the slight smile on Uryuu's face. Ichigo never had the chance to confront him because he heard the Hollow's roar and he Flash Stepped away.

* * *

Ichigo had never come back to school, Orihime was worrying all day, she checked her cell phone for a text message or a missed call from Ichigo.

None.

_'Where is he?' _Orihime asked herself, then she felt a staggering Spiritual Pressure, its raw energy pulsed through her body and she couldn't move any part of her body, she couldn't move even one finger.

Then the yellow energy burst through her front door and there was Captain of Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was standing there, with a scary smile upon his thin lips, his scar striking against the tan skin. "Now Ichigo will have something to fight for." He spoke in his dark voice. Orihime instantly put up her _**Shiten Koshun **_in front of her protectively, her body poised to strike with her hand to hand combat if necessary, though she doubted she would be able to fight a Captain of the Gotei 13.

Kenpachi laughed and swung his sword, his Spiritual Pressure releasing as his battle cry pierced her ears.

Orihime tensed once more.

* * *

Ichigo knew he needed to patch things up with Orihime. He would buy her take out and they would eat and watch movies while cuddling up on her couch.

"Ichigo! That's the last of the Hollows!" Rukia announced, a crooked smile curving her lips. "You fought well."

"Don't I always?" Ichigo asked cockily, but a smile upturned his lips as well.

Rukia nodded once and said once more. "But you fought much more passionately, as if you were fighting your last battle. Is there something I should know?" As always, Rukia got to the point straight away.

Ichigo sighed, his smile vanished a frown claimed his face once more. "There was a Hollow a few months ago, he was hunting Orihime."

Rukia gasped, there was only a few Hollows that were cruel enough to actually hunt their prey like animals.

"This particular Hollow almost defeated me, it took me an entire hour just to weaken not even a quarter of its abilities, Orihime destroyed it within seconds. She was stronger than me. She protected me." Ichigo explained and Rukia's soft expression became astonishment with Orihime's growing abilities of her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Orihime is becoming stronger Ichigo, even you know she would fight back some day. As for the Hollow incident, I'll head back to the Soul Society with Renji and as Captain Ukitake if he knows anything and I'll ask Brother, maybe he will have an idea."

"Thanks Ru-" Ichigo's words cut off as the astounding Spiritual Pressure almost speared him to the floor, there was no mistaking this Spiritual Pressure and underneath the raw power, was a gentle, billowing Spiritual Pressure, growing stronger and stronger.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo and Rukia both Flash Stepped to Orihime's aid, as there would be no telling what Kenpachi would do to her.

* * *

**HEY! RIKOREN here! I hope you like my plot twist as much as I did!  
**

**I know Ichigo did. -Ichigo mumbles something and goes back to listening to music while eating Orihime's food-**

**See you all later! **

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN**

**_Disclaimer_: All is owned by Tite Kubo**


	5. Just Graduated

_**Just Graduated**_

* * *

Ryuu and his best friend Tsukiko walked out of the Shino Academy, wearing their Shinigami robes. Their Zanpakuto strapped to their hips and Tsukiko jumped in the air. "Come on, Ryuu! We have to meet our new Captain!" Tsukiko's excitement was almost palpable, Ryuu followed her, they Flash Stepped to the 6th Division barracks. They were ushered in with warm welcomes and handshakes.

The Captain's Lieutenant Renji Abarai had just come back from the World of the Living and smiled brightly at the new comers. "Captain Kuchiki! Our new Soul Reapers are here, they graduated top of their class: Tsukiko Yamasaki and Ryuu Tengan!" Lieutenant Abarai called out to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, as Captain Kuchiki walked out, everyone bowed, honoring his noble status as Head of the Kuchiki Clan.

Captain Kuchiki stared at them disinterestedly, although it did not phase Ryuu or Tsukiko's excitement. "Have you achieved the Shikai form of your Zanpakuto?" Kuchiki spoke in an even more disinterested tone.

"Yes, Captain!" They said in unison.

"Demonstrate." Kuchiki commanded the two young Shinigami.

Immediately, Tsukiko and Ryuu pulled out their Zanpakuto. Tsukiko lifted her Zanpakuto to the sky, "Bring the Skies to Darkness, Munsurieya!" The skies began to darken and Tsukiko's Zanpakuto began to shine, a gorgeous moonlight colour and her sword changed, the guard of Munsureiya became silver delicate swirls, her blade didn't change, but it was glowing white.

Ryuu pointed his blade down and said in a deathly calm voice, "Reap the Heavens, Tengoku Piasodoragon." Ryuu pierced the ground with his blade, the ground shook, all of the 6th Divison Shinigami (except Captain Kuchiki, Tsukiko, Renji and Ryuu) were losing their balance. Ryuu pulled the tip of Tengoku Piasodoragon's blade out and fire exploded from the crack, it immediately wrapped around the blade of Ryuu's Zanpakuto, his guard changed, becoming a dragon tail, the heat from the fire whipping around his body, ruffling his hair and lifting his Shinigami robes. The fire seeped into Ryuu's blade, making it burn with the light of a thousand suns, his blade should have melted with the immense heat, but to Kuchiki's surprise it didn't.

Byakuya stared at the two Shinigami. _'They must be powerful to wield such dangerous Zanpakuto's. One can influence the sky, weather and moon. The other can influence the sun's heat and a dragon's fierceness. They will be good for this investigation.' _Captain Kuchiki said his thoughts. "Yamasaki, Tengan. I will give you this assignment, my Lieutenant has just handed in a report of many Hollow sightings, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 and Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki have confirmed this suspicion, I am sending you to the World of the Living to get to the bottom of this Hollow problem."

"Yes Captain!" Tsukiko and Ryuu said in unison.

* * *

The World of the Living was a beautiful place. The Soul Society was beautiful too, but Karakura Town was a different kind of beautiful. Tsukiko was grinning from ear to ear as she danced out of the Senkaimon. Ryuu walked out with an easy grace, a lazy smile playing upon his lips. "What does he want us here for?" Ryuu asked as he dug in his Shinigami robes and pulled out a bag of rice balls, eating them one after the other. The Senkaimon faded.

"Weren't you listening, Ryuu?! Captain Kuchiki sent us out here on a mission! To find out why the Hollows are gathering here, he wanted us to confer with Lady Rukia and the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. The famous human who defeated Sosuke Aizen." Tsukiko said in her know-it-all voice as she listens because Ryuu would never remember half of things she has said.

"Yeah...I'm going to find out what Captain Zaraki is doing here." Ryuu started to fly away and Tsukiko spluttered unintelligible before following her best friend and partner, before she ended up hurting him.

"Only for a little while. Then we go and find Lady Rukia and Mr Kurosaki."

"Who?"

"RYUU!"

Then Munsureiya was unleashed along with Tengoku Piasodoragon.

* * *

Ichigo Flash Stepped as quick as he could, needing to get Orihime to safety before Zaraki could hurt her.

As Orihime's house came into view, he Flash Stepped in and saw the entire house destroyed, Zaraki's Spiritual Pressure still lingered in Orihime's house, but Orihime's wasn't there, Ichigo couldn't sense her anywhere.

"Ichigo! I'm sensing two new Spiritual Pressure's! They're...powerful...very powerful!" Rukia informed him, her Lieutenant's badge gleaming in the soft light.

"Okay, lets go find those two. They might be with Zaraki." He spoke the name with obvious rage.

Rukia and Ichigo then went in search of both Spiritual Pressures, that rivaled Ichigo's.

Even Kenpachi Zaraki's himself.

* * *

**HEY! RIKOREN here! **

**I thought I'd add myself and a friend of mine in this chapter :D I hope you liked it as much as we all did. **

_**-Orihime getting bossed around by Tsubaki-**_

_**-Rukia and Renji fighting-**_

_**-Tsukiko and Ryuu playing with their Zanpakuto-**_

_**-Ichigo being a loner-**_

**If you could take some time afterwards to review me or PM me, that would greatly appreciated! Thank you all. Next chapter: Moon and Fire.  
**

**Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**RIKOREN :)  
**


	6. Moon and Fire

_**Moon and Fire.**_

* * *

Tsukiko could hardly believe her own eyes. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11 was standing there with an auburn-haired girl slung over his shoulder. _'She isn't resisting him..' _Tsukiko analyzed the seemingly limp woman. _'She's either unconscious, or very good at acting.' _Her silver eyes studied Kenpachi and she drew her sword as precaution. Ryuu watched his normally cheerful friend release her Zanpakuto out of her sheath, her eyes white in the moon, her main strength, as her face was abnormally serious.

"Tsukiko! Are you crazy, drawing your Zanpakuto at a Captain!" Ryuu exclaimed, anxious of his friends seriousness, and of the sight of Captain Zaraki's sword. If Kenpachi drew his sword and slashed Tsukiko with it, she would be dead. "Tsukiko that's enough!" Ryuu commanded, his age was only a few months older but the power resonated deep within his voice and Tsukiko's back stiffened.

"He has an unconscious woman on his back Ryuu! You know I have never trusted this man ever since he came to the Academy and fought the both of us. He almost _killed _you!" The irate tone in her voice made Ryuu shiver, he had only seen Tsukiko like that once, but the memory refused to reveal itself. "Ryuu, he probably set up the Hollow's to ensure that Kurosaki and Lady Rukia would be busy dispersing them. He wants to fight the human again, and now he has a reason to make him show up!" Tsukiko yelled the last part, her voice had grown with the power she was exuding.

By the look on Kenpachi's face, his smile slowly dimming, his eyes wide, Ryuu realized that his best friend was right.

"Ha! Whattaya know? The kid knows her stuff! If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment." Kenpachi's deep and raspy voice spoke in low gravel tones, the smile was back, his right arm raising his Zanpakuto.

Ryuu was quicker than Tsukiko though. 'MOYASU!" He screamed, his Tengoku Piasodoragon clashed with Kenpachi's nameless Zanpakuto. The fire that had seeped into Ryuu's Zanpakuto became a projectile and fired at Kenpachi, blasting him away. Tsukiko Flash-Stepped and caught the auburn-haired woman, then she Flash-Stepped back to her original place, looking at the woman. Tsukiko's silver eyes widened as she recognized the woman. Orihime Inoue, the woman who was kidnapped by Sosuke Aizen.

"Orihime! Get away from Orihime!" A male voice Tsukiko could not identify pierced her mind and her instincts kicked in, her body whirled around out of her crouch and she deflected the orange haired man's sword.

"GETSURO NO SAKEBI!" Tsukiko yelled, the moon burned brighter above them, brighter and brighter. Ichigo pulled away as he couldn't see anything.

_'Why is she defending Orihime? Isn't she the one who hurt her?" _Ichigo questioned himself just as the moon light faded, as he looked upon the young Shinigami, something was standing in front of her protectively, a wolf!

It wasn't just any wolf either, it was huge! Bigger than the girl who seemed to control it, its coat was a majestic silver, it's eyes wide and a piercing ice blue, its teeth exposed and dangerous. "You try to hurt this girl, you will the feel the wrath of my Getsuro no Sakebi!" Tsukiko snarled at Ichigo, not knowing the identity of whom she threatened.

Ichigo sat Zangetsu on his back again, the bandages wrapping around the blade once again and he straightened out of his battle stance, surprising Tsukiko. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami."

Tsukiko's silver eyes went even wider and she straightened herself immediately, her Getsuro no Sakebi stopped its snarling and looked at Ichigo, its intelligent eyes assessing and watching every movement. "I'm Tsukiko Yamasaki, I recently graduated from Shino Academy. My friend and I came here to assess the situation of the Hollows...Ryuu.."

Tsukiko turned to see that Ryuu was in the third phase of his Shikai, he had fused with his Tengoku Piasodoragon, wings made from flames sprouted from his back, Ryuu's normally brown eyes were red, a dragon's tail whipped across the air and whenever Ryuu would exhale, flames would uncurl into the night's sky and disappear.

Tsukiko knew that form.

"Ryu no inochiryoku." They said in unison. Kenpachi laughed without mirth.

"We'll fight again, kid, I like you." He laughed and with a look to Ichigo and Tsukiko, he vanished into the night's sky. Tsukiko and Ryuu's Shikai disappeared also.

* * *

**BACK IN THE KUROSAKI CLINIC:**

Orihime had woken up and was now cuddled into Ichigo's arms, having made up and Tsukiko and Ryuu were in Gigai, thanks to Kiskue Urahara. They were leaning against the wall of Ichigo's bedroom, along with Renji, Rukia and Byakuya, having given their full report.

"Tengan, Yamasaki, I will report this to the Head Captain, although this turn of events will be questioned, nobody will deny that Zaraki is capable of that." With those words, Byakuya Kuchiki left.

"You two," Renji began, a smile on his face, "your Zanpakuto are amazing, your talents above extraordinary, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you at Captain level already." They both smiled at the praise of their superior.

Ichigo felt a little better, knowing the new Squad 6 Shinigami were good people. Tsukiko and Ryuu took a big risk at advancing at Kenpachi. "You guys are fearless aren't you? I mean, Tengan, you faced Kenpachi without hesitation and Yamasaki, you took on me without as much as giving a second thought to your safety, as long as who you were protecting was safe."

"It's how we were taught, We were taught to fight the enemy, and save the good." Tsukiko smiled kindly at Ichigo and Orihime. Ryuu continued to eat, it seemed that he had an endless supply of food in his robes.

"Ryuu if you want, I can heal your wounds." Orihime spoke tentatively and quiet. A faint blush appeared on Ryuu's cheeks and he shook his head, long brown hair covering his face. Tsukiko laughed, falling on the floor.

* * *

After everybody left, it was just Orihime and Ichigo. "You know, I like them." Orihime said suddenly.

Ichigo chuckled in agreement. "Their nice and brave, and anybody who can stand up to Byakuya like Ryuu can, well, I'd like him either way."

Orihime laughed and Ichigo savored the tinkling sound. _'Without Tsukiko or Ryuu..Orihime could have been dead. But this is far from over. Kenpachi will be back.' _The thought left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, but he cleansed it with Orihime's scent and unique taste. Ichigo's tongue plundered the sweet cavern of Orihime's mouth, their tongues battled for dominance and they then broke apart. Orihime was cuddled into Ichigo's chest and he held her close, falling asleep with their foreheads just touching, knowing she was safe...for the time being.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._  
**

**Tsukiko Yamasaki: (Moonchild Samurai)  
**

**Zanpakuto: Munsureiya (Moon Slayer)**

**Open Line: Bring the Skies to Darkness, _**

**SHIKAI:**

**Getsuro no Sakebi: (Cry of the Moon Wolf)1#**

* * *

**Ryuu Tengan: (Dragon Heavenly Prayer) **

**Zanpakuto: Tengoku Piasudoragon (Heaven Reaping Dragon)**

**Open Line: Reap the Heavens, _**

**SHIKAI:**

**Moyasu (Burn) 1#**

**Ryu no Inochiryoku (Dragon Life Force) 3#  
**

* * *

**HEY GUYS! RIKOREN here! :)**

**I knew you guys wouldn't know who was what and stuff. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come and I hope you will like that too! **

**Have fun reading this Chapter!  
**

**Arigato **

**RIKOREN! **

**BYEE! -Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tsukiko and Ryuu yell, waving at the camera-**

**xD**


	7. Lost Forever

**_Lost Forever._**

* * *

_Ichigo levitated above the churning water of a lake, lilypads and flowers decorated the impressive deep blue water, his eyes watching the clouds float in the sky dreamily. "Where am I?" Ichgo asked himself out loud. Footsteps penerated his haze and Ichigo whirled around, causing a stir in the water and there, was his inner Hollow. _

_"Well, King, looks like your still dense when it comes to your surroundings, it will just prove to our new Queen how much smarter I am and much more handsome." Hollow Ichigo said in his usual high pitch voice, his blue tongue flicked out and licked his lips as he talked about Orihime. _

_Ichigo's hackles rose and he whipped out Zangestu. "I don't have time for you, you stupid Hollow, leave Orihime alone!" Ichigo's voice rose and his Spiritual Pressure spiked a few more levels._

_"King, I can't leave her alone, not as long as your with her, your brain is still undeveloped and you desperately need to open your eyes. I'm part of you, dumbass. But if you won't get busy with her, I will." Hollow Ichigo laughed and the dream dissolved._

_"Oh, and one other thing jackass, I fight Zaraki next time."_

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat upright, gasping for air, his body covered in sweat. The dream may not have been a particular physical one, but it sure as hell was a scary one. Orihime stirred but didn't wake up and Ichigo immediately soothed her back to sleep. He leaned over and checked his clock. _3:15 AM. _"Hollow son of a bitch!" Ichigo growled, but he cuddled back to Orihime and she rolled in her sleep, facing him.

Ichigo smiled as he looked at her sleeping form, her slightly open mouth as she snored softly, her eyes peacefully closed, her hands supporting her head and her long hair covering her shoulders. She was beautiful, battle-hardened and snoring. Orihime was perfect and he would die protecting her, no matter the cost and no matter if Zaraki killed him, just as long Orihime was safe.

On that note, the young teenage couple wrapped themselves in eachothers arms and slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

_"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNIN' ICHIGOOOOOOOO!"_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he flew out of bed and stomped his father's head in the ground. "BACK OFF OLD MAN! WHAT'S THE DEAL HERE? YOUR ONLY SON GOES OUT AND TRIES TO SAVE HIS GIRLFRIEND FROM A CRAZY GOTEI 13 CAPTAIN AND THIS IS THE THANKS HE GETS?!"

His father jumped back up, his face red with a footprint emblazoned right in the middle and he yelled back. "Oh? So now it's a Captain's fault!? Well, maybe if my son would stay home with his family instead of going out all the time to get drunk, he wouldn't be rudely awakened in the morning! Poor Orihime was lonely as she helped Yuzu. My daughter-in-law will never be alone. Not as long as Isshin Kurosaki is alive!"

"Why you-" Ichigo began, before they were cut off by Yuzu announcing breakfast.

The two men came downstairs and Ichigo saw Orihime at the table with Karin. Yuzu preparing plates, Isshin ran to her and started complaining about his face, stomping his feet and pointing at Ichigo like he was a 5-year-old child.

"He's such a baby." Ichigo noted, his trademark scowl on his face.

"Ichigo, come sit and eat breakfast." Normally, it would have been Yuzu that told him to hurry up and eat his food, but Orihime sat there, mimicking his scowl and she pointed to the table beside him. Ichigo laughed and sat with Orihime. His joyous laughter shocked all the Kurosaki's, then they all smiled brightly and ate together, for the first time, they ate happily and peacefully.

Ichigo walked to school with his arm around Orihime's shoulder as she leaned into his chest. They didn't talk but they didn't need to, signs of love and adoration for one another was palpable in the air. They walked in the gates and made it to their class, when they saw two newcomers. "Put your food away! They'll give you a...a...dementia!" A familiar girl's voice said

"It's detention, you idiot." Another familiar voice spoke.

"Whatever! Put your food away!"

Ichigo looked up and saw Tsukiko Yamasaki standing above Ryuu Tengan. Tsukiko had her hands on her hips while scolding him, a scown marred her pretty face. Now that it wasn't totally dark and she wasn't in a kimono, Ichigo was able to see a short petite body with long legs, he wouldn't look at her chest but he studied her features. Those same silver eyes and long black hair that flowed down her back in elegant waves, a full lipped mouth, small pert nose.

Ryuu on the other hand, was tall and rather muscular with bold features, striking brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, he sat in his chair with his feet on the desk, his chair on its hind legs.

Orihime smiled and waved. "Tsukiko! Ryuu!" She called and they both turned, Tsukiko's scowl turned into a smile as she waved back. Ryuu looked up and gave an awkward wave before going back to his cookies.

Uryuu, Chad, Rukia and Renji walked in and soon the teacher walked in and they started the lesson.

Tsukiko had fallen asleep, drooling on her bare desk and Ryuu looked as if he could not be bothered with this class. Chad stared at Tsukiko as if she was some kind of exotic statue, taking inventory of every feature.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other knowingly, hoping that this was exactly what Chad needed to come out of his shell.

As lunch progressed, everyone sat together until Rukia's phone started to beep. She sighed and flipped her phone open. "Another Hollow?"

"I can take care of it!" Tsukiko said, standing up and she popped a Soul Candy in her mouth. She glided out of her Gigai and she took out her Zanpakuto. "Watch my body!" She yelled as she ran and Flash-Stepped away.

Tsukiko's Gigai raised herself and started singing merrily, dancing around like a ballerina and as she saw Kon, she squealed and something about cute and fluffy things and started to hig Kon to her bosom.

Kon looked as if he was in 7th Heaven.

"What do you know...that's exactly how Tsukiko is anyway, apart from cuddling stuffed animals." Ryuu said as he stared at Tsukiko's ballerina-stepping Gigai.

Ichigo and Orihime laughed, Rukia's phone ceased it's beeping and Tsukiko was back in her Gigai, and she looked at Kon who was nuzzling her and she squealed, throwing him to the ground and stomping on him. "PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT!" She screamed

"Darling...ehh..." Kon managed to say before he was stomped into the ground again.

* * *

"Yeah, you think everything is normal, kid, and when you least expect it..I'll be back. I'll steal your precious Orihime and I'll take on the rest of you, this will be a fun challenge."

Yachirou, Zaraki's Lieutenant popped her pink head from his shoulder. "Yay, Kenny!"

They Flash-Stepped away.

* * *

**Hey Guys! RIKOREN here!**

**I hope you liked this Chapter and the IchiHime love we're getting from these two love birds. -points camera at Orihime and Ichigo-**

**we'll see you soon! **

**-RIKOREN with cast waving at the camera-**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**All is owned by Tite Kubo.**


	8. Perfection is Over

_**Perfection is Over.**_

* * *

Ichigo rised out of Orihime's bed, searching for his pants. After the attack with Kenpachi, he was sure to look after her at all times.

He didn't want that bastard to get her again.

Ichigo got up and stretched his stiff muscles, cracking the bones that desired that satisfaction. Only then, did he hear a soft little giggle. Ichigo turned with a crooked smile painted on his perfect lips and looked at Orihime who was beneath the sheets, her long auburn hair tangled. She looked like a model from a fashion article, though I think she would be modeling these sheets, and it would only be for his eyes.

Speaking of that, he should rip out Uryuu's eyes for mentally undressing Orihime, everytime he did that, Ichigo wanted to permanently blind Uryuu, but then he would probably get into heaps of trouble.

Screw it.

The bastard shouldn't be looking at his Hime at all.

Orihime opened her arms and Ichigo barreled into them. "Forget getting dressed now." He said and kissed Orihime deeply, grinning as she kissed him back. This was the only way he knew that she was safe. When she was safe in his arms, he fell asleep.

* * *

After hours sleeping, Ichigo got dressed as did Orihime and they went to the couch and sat down, Ichigo even ate what Orihime made. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he was surprised that it tasted good. When he was certain that they weren't going to fall over each other in exhaustion, Ichigo called a meeting with Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Tsukiko and Ryuu and Byakuya just in case.

What he didn't expect was Toshiro Hitsugaya to come along with Rangiku Matsumoto.

They all sat around the house, Ryuu still rice balls, Tsukiko looked serious for a change as she surveyed the area, she still wasn't on a good page with Zaraki and Ichigo knew if it came to a fight, Tsukiko would fight with everything she had.

Ryuu also looked serious, his expression showed a lazy boy, but his eyes took on a serious and dangerous look, one Ichigo didn't want to be on the bad side of.

They conversed about Kenpachi. "Okay, so we know that if we all gang up on him, we'll have a better chance of defeating him." Ichigo said.

"Yes, but that will only increase his excitement and bloodthirst." Toshiro added.

"Not to mention that he targeted me. He used me to get to Ichigo and I've had enough of being the weakest link." Orihime piped up, her Spiritual Pressure rising as she replayed the series of scenes in her mind of that fateful night. Ichigo tightened his arm around her.

Rukia looked thoughtful. "Captain Zaraki will wait normally a few weeks before striking again, depending on how long he thinks it will take for us to have out guard down. Orihime, during that time, Tsukiko, Rangiku and myself can teach you how to defend yourselves against heavy attacks. It will take a great toll on your mind and body, but this is the only way you will become stronger. Are you willing?"

Ichigo looked as if he would protest but Orihime was too quick to let him speak. "Yes. I'm willing."

"NO!" Ichigo exploded. "I promised to protect her and this will probably end up making her more of a target! You know Zaraki's love for stronger opponents, one of the reasons he always comes after me!"

"Ichigo, calm youself. If Orihime wants to fight, let her be." A new voice piped up from the corner.

"Thank you Uryuu." Orihime responded automatically.

Ichigo's jealousy meter creeped into thermonucleur level. Chad and Ryuu, noticing his spiking Spiritual Pressure, put a restraining hand on his shoulders. "Ichigo, calm down." Chad said in a slow monotone voice, it soon calmed Ichigo's exterior, but his entire was white-hot with anger.

Ichigo swore he could hear Uryuu's mocking laughter.

_'That four eyed Quincy bastard. Come on King, I'll rip off his head and you take care the limbs. Come on, jackass! He's mocking you!' _His inner Hollow screamed, his inner Hollow channeling into his Vasto Lorde and trying to push Ichigo into submission.

Ichigo fought with all his strength, when he had his Hollow under control, he realised that nobody was paying attention to him, he was thankful.

All that transpired was that they were never allowed to keep their guard down, for even a second, or Kenpachi will use that opportunity to his advantage.

"So, we just sit around like vulnerable ducks and wait for him to pick us off one by one?" Tsukiko asked, her eyes blazing with anger. "Not to be rude but that's a stupid plan!"

Byakuya stared at her with his unyielding gaze. "You are out of line here, Yamasaki. You are only a Shinigami, not a 5th Seat, 3rd Seat, Lieutenant or Captain. You have no right to speak up." Tsukiko's face paled as she looked into Byakuya's cold eyes.

"Actually, Kuchiki, she does, she along with Ryuu and all the others are allowed to disagree with this plan." Toshiro Hitsugaya said from his place near the front door.

Byakuya just assessed Toshiro as he continued. "She is not out of line either, Ichigo Kurosaki is only a Substitute Shinigami and we take his words into account. As well as his human friends." Toshiro said in his trademark resigned tones.

"Hey! What do you mean _only _a Substitute Shinigami!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, considering you would never have even been part of the plan if you had not met Rukia, you are _only_ the substitute of _her_ power." Uryuu said, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Oh yeah!?" Ichigo yelled.

As Uryuu and Ichigo had their verbal match, Tsukiko smiled at Toshiro and he nodded to her, smiling slightly.

* * *

**3 MONTHS AFTER:**

Tsukiko walked into her apartment she was staying at, to sense a Spiritual Pressure she knew only too well. "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked and looked in the living room.

The white haired Captain was floating above her coffee table. The entire apartment had a modern edge to it. He turned as he Captains coat wished around him. "How long did you and Tengan practice to learn your Shikai forms?" He asked and looked at her, his turqouise eyes burned holes in hers.

"Right after we enrolled into the Shino Academy...why do you ask?" Tsukiko asked.

"I asked because your Shikai is very unusual, very unique. You're actually very strong, I thought you were a Lieutenant when I sensed your Spiritual Pressure, as well as Ryuu's. You're both very gifted Shinigami." Toshiro said, looking at her.

"Well, Captain, there's something I must tell you. About Ryuu and myself." Tsukiko said, her hands shaking with terror.

"Yes, Yamasaki?"

"Ryuu and I...we've achieved Bankai."

Toshiro's eyes widened with disbelief and shock. "Impossible..."

The staggering Spiritual Pressure that followed...was nothing that either of them could comprehend.

* * *

Ryuu felt Tsukiko and Captain Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure dwarfed by an undectatable Spirtual Pressure.

Ryuu Flash-Stepped as quick as he could to Tsukiko's apartment building. He alerted everyone of what has happening.

A memory of his past with Tsukiko flashed before Ryuu's eyes:

_"Why are we so hungry Ryuu? I don't understand." They were only young children, Tsukiko had fallen to the floor from weakness, Ryuu was quick to join her._

_"Tsukiko, we have to keep walking, the Hollow will come after us if we don't run." Ryuu's voice was strong even though he was quailing inside._

_"I can't go anymore. My legs won't move anymore.." She spoke, her voice trembled with fear. _

_The roar of the Hollow pierced their ears and they screamed as they took their last breath. _

_Except it wasn't._

_Two bright lights, one was a pure white, the other was orange flames. _

_The white light shone over Tsukiko as the flames barreled over Ryuu. He thought the flames would burn him, except it did the opposite, it healed his hunger and his wounds. A large dragon appeard from the flames and Ryuu fell to the ground in terror. "Do not be frightened Ryuu Tengan. I am Tengoku Piasodoragon. I am your Guardian. I will protect you." The deep voice immediately calmed Ryuu. The flames disappeared and Tengoku faced the Hollow. _

_Ryuu turned to see Tsukiko's body completely healed, she looked as good as she had when they first met. Beside her was a huge white wolf, it seemed to hover around Tsukiko protectively. _

_The wolf and the dragon paired together and killed the Hollow._

Ryuu promised Tsukiko that he would never let her be hurt.

He would keep to that promise.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN HERE!**

**I hope you like this Chapter. A bit of insight into Ryuu and Tsukiko's past as well!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**ARIGATO!**

**RIKOREN :)**


	9. Death is Inevitable

_**Death is Inevitable.**_

* * *

Ryuu Flash-Stepped in Tsukiko's apartment, gasping and sweating from over exertion. Captain Hitsugaya was panting, blood pouring profusely down from his hairline to his chin and dripped to the floor. "Tengan." He said in an eerily calm voice. "Take Tsukiko out of here, she's badly injured." Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his Zanpakuto and called out. "Rain over the Frosted Heaves, Hyorinmaru!"

Ryuu didn't have time to look at the Captain's impressive Shikai, he started throwing debris everywhere, searching for his best friend. As he threw a piece of the ceiling away, he saw Tsukiko's hand fallto the ground. "TSUKIKO!" He screamed, throwing the fragments and chunks of plaster and concrete away until he dug her out from her almost grave.

She looked terrible, she had a deep gash across her her shoulder, almost reaching to her heart and blood poured like a fountain to where she was, her face covered in blood as was her kimono. Tsukiko didn't respond to Ryuu's shakes or screams.

He pulled her up, his friend layed limply in his arms, her body cold apart from the warm blood that coated her.

Crying, he Flash-Stepped over to Urahara's shop where Orihime was. "ORIHIME! ORIHIME! HELP HER!" Ryuu screamed hoarsely. His voice croaky from his tears.

Orihime ran out with Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened with horror as did Orihime's, her mouth opened to scream but no sound came. Ryuu ran to a room where a vacant bed was. He lay Tsukiko down on it gently, her blood soaking the sheets and mattress.

Orihime pressed her hands to the snowflake pins and jets of golden light streamed threw the air and bathed Tsukiko in it's healing warmth.

Ryuu had Tsukiko's blood dried into his kimono and on his hands.

Ryuu fell to his knees and watched Tsukiko. She had been fatally wounded, because he had been to late to save her.

Tsukiko's body started to glow a pure white glow. Orihime and Ichigo watched entranced by the beauty of her Spiritual Pressure.

The white glow levitated out of Orhime's healing barrier without jeaporadising the process. The white light started to take form next to Tsukiko.

The white light disappeared and now a female Anthro Wolf appeared. The wolf had a silver coat, with piercing ice blue eyes with black hair light smoke, with a deep blue highlight. "Will Tsukiko be okay?" The wolf spoke in a soft voice-Tsukiko's voice.

Orihime bowed her head once. "Yes, Miss Wolf."

The wolf chuckled. She was dressed in a torn white dress, almost making the dress look as if it was from the medieval period. "Call me Munsureiya, Orihime Inoue."

"Munsureiya? Tsukiko's Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, walking forward.

"Yes. It means Moon Slayer. A wolf is a close descendant of the moon. And Tsukiko's name means Moonchild. We had a close connection from the very start."

"Why have you appeared Munsureiya?" Ryuu spoke softly, looking up at the wolf with a fond smile.

"Tsukiko wanted me to watch over you while she healed. She also thanks you Orihime for your help and guidance." Munsureiya looked at Orihime with kind eyes.

Orihime's gentle gray eyes filled with delicate tears as Ichigo held her close. "Tsukiko wanted you...to protect us?" Ichigo asked in a dumbfounded voice. His eyes looking at Tsukiko's body.

"Same old Tsukiko. Wondering about other people, even if she might die." Ryuu said and touched the healing shield, feeling it's warmth underneath his palm. He also felt Tsukiko's steady heartbeat thrumming through the shield.

She would be okay.

* * *

The rest of the gang, including Captain Hitsugaya sat around Tsukiko.

"Her wounds are fatal, it will take a long time to heal them." Orihime said, informing everyone.

Everyone had grown to like Tsukiko's ways and eccentric personality. The only person apart from Rangiku to eat Orihime's food and like it. One of the few people that would kick Ichigo's butt if he did something stupid. A buddy with Rukia who when they were off duty, would go look at Chappy the Rabbit and she would take time out of her schedule to help train with her friends.

Ryuu never left her side, even turning down his Captain to run an errand for him. That shocked Byakuya. They had all met Munsureiya and decided that she was safe to be around.

"It was Zaraki. He injured me and almost killed Tsukiko. He is not well." Hisugaya said with closed eyes, as if trying to calm himself internally.

"Maybe we need to double our forces." A soft voice spoke from in between them all.

All eyes turned towards Tsukiko's newly healed form. "Tsukiko!" Ryuu called and as the golden light dissipated, Ryuu held Tsukiko to him, hugging her tightly. "You're okay!" He stated the obvious as Tsukiko chuckled lightly.

"I'm okay." She said softly as she hugged him back.

Everyone witnessed their sweet moment and smiled at the obvious sign of true friendship.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here! This is the new chapter of Orihime's Letter Revelations!**

**There's not much this time but next chapter will be awesome!**

**Will Tsukiko actually make it? Or is she faking her health?**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?!**

**ARIGATO!**

**RIKOREN :)**

**-RIKOREN and cast hug and wave and make faces at your screens-**


End file.
